the_american11_football_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Honululu Islanders
Founded: 2012 Placement: Division IV Owner: Brandon Douglas & Timothy Chang Championships: 0 Head Coach: June Jones Strength: Vertical Passing Attack Weakness: Weak Secondary Captain: QB Colt Brennan (5th Year) 'Honululu Islanders' ' '''The Honululu Islanders are another of everal teams who can attribute their entry into the league to the success of the A11FL Candidacy Poll, as the state of Hawaii was not an initial destination until after the league's first summit in 2010, where it was suggested that the state be given the chance to vote on their potential involvement. When the results showed that the city of Honululu gave an 88% approval rating and the city of Oahu gave a 73% approval rating (both among the top 20), the decision to place a team in Hawaii was not a difficult decision to make. In late 2011, the announcement was made that pro football was coming to Hawaii to positive results, as the only major sports team in the state was the Hawaii Rainbow Warriors of the NCAA, so the addition was a positive for the state. Several days later, former executive Brandon Douglas stepped forward as the owner of the team. His first order of business was to announce he had a partner or "co-owner" to help him build the team into winners. That man was former Hawai'i quarterback Timmy Chang, who'd played for the Warriors seven years prior, but was unable to make it in the pros due to health issues. Days later, Chang announced the team would be called the Islanders, and the logo was revealed, as it bore several differences to the Hawai'i Warriors. This would become a theme for this team. Before long, another piece of Hawaii history resurfaced when Chang announced that the team ahd hired none other than June Jones to become the team's first head coach after having retired from college football two years prior. June coincidentally had coached Chang as well as the Warriors for almost a decade in the early 2000s, even coaching the team as they made two bowl games between 2002 and 2008. The Islanders also announced that they would be playing in Aloha Stadium, which Brandon Douglas had agreed to renovate for an estimated $200,000, with the renovations set to be completed by the team's first game the following year. As the weeks passed, Jones had begun building up his roster, mostly by reaching out to former Warriors to keep the talent local until the league began the scouting process for their first draft. But right before, the team announced they had signed a deal with probably two of the most notable Warriors in the last twenty years excluding Chang or June Jones: QB Colt Brennan, who had suceeded Chang and played under Jones for four years, even becoming a Heisman finalist in 2007, and WR Davone Bess, who also teamed with Brennan during his Heisman run in 2007. This would become a crucial moment in Islanders history. The Inaugural Draft came, and Jones selected T Cody Latshaw from Ole Miss with the tenth pick, and it was later revealed that the Islanders would be placed in Division III. The Islanders debuted on the road against the Iowa Barnstormers, whom they defeated 31-27 thanks to a strong performance from Colt. The Islanders finished their first season a solid 8-7, but were defeated in the first round by the San Antonio Talons 23-20. The Islanders made a few tweaks to their roster, and looked strong heading into 2013. But early into the year, a massive blow was dealt to the team when QB Colt Brennan was injured during a game versus the Albany Empire, as he tore the pectoral muscle in his throwing shoulder, ending his season. Without Brennan, the Islanders fell apart, finishing the year at 5-10, and getting demoted to Division IV, with many questioning whether Brennan would be able to return at all. Brennan did return, but not until the middle of the following season, with the Islanders stuggling at 3-4. Brennan, despite looking a bit rusty at times led the team to a 8-7 record and a playoff spot. Again, they lost in the playoffs. Entering the 2014 offseason, the Islanders were faced with many questions: Was Colt still the right guy to lead the Islanders? Could management have done more in his absence? How much longer until June Jones retires again? This, among many other factors had fans skeptical heading into the 2015 draft, with many feeling the Islanders needed to draft Colt's successor. Instead, Jones drafted talented WR Joey Golden out of Baylor with the fifth pick, with critics feeling Jones was a fool for banking on Brennan making a comeback. But, the Islanders meant business in 2015, winning a franchise-high 9 games en route to a spot in the Division IV Championship Game versus the red-hot New Orleans Voodoo, led by sensational rookie Tucker Fox. Though they would end up on the losing side, the Islanders looked good enough to give fans hop that their time in Division IV will come to an end sooner rather than later. The Islanders are a team that lives and dies by the arm of Colt Brennan, but with weapons like veteran Davone Bess and rookie standout Joey Golden, not to mention a strong presence on both their offensive and defensive lines, the Islanders are easliy one of Division IV's most talented teams. How much longer before they ascend from the cellar? 'Player Spotlight: Colt Brennan' ' ''' Age: 32 Height: 6'3 Weight: 232 lbs. Position: QB A11FL Seasons: 4 Yrs Captain: 4 Awards: 2x All-Star, Division IV Offensive MVP (2015) Colton James Brennan has one of the more interesting journeys to the American-11 Football League of any player in the league's short run so far. He rose to prominence in college, where he spent four seasons playing under June Jones at the University of Hawaii for the Warriors as the official successor to Warriors legend Timothy Chang. From his freshman year up to his final game for Hawaii, Colt became a great in his own right, setting an NCAA record with 58 touchdowns in 2007 en route to being named a finalist for the Heisman that year, as Hawaii fell just short of a shot at a Rose Bowl appearance. Unfortunately, despite his impressive college resume, NFL teams just didn't see his potential, as he was drafted in the sixth round of the NFL draft in 2008 by the Washington Redskins. He was cut two years later. After two more seasons bouncing around the league for an opportunity, he left the NFL after getting a call from his old coach at Hawaii, June Jones. He later made the decision to sign with his former coach, making him and former Warriors teammate Davone Bess the leaders of the Honululu Islanders. This would prove to be the best decision he ever made, as playing in the A11FL gave Brennan the chance the NFL had never given him: the chance to play, with the experience all the more surreal when his little brother came into the league two years later. In his career with the Islanders, he has become the unquestioned leader and heart of the team. Even as he enters his 30s and deals with the aftermath of a serious shoulder injury he suffered in 2013, he still possess the talent the Islanders coaches and fans hope is enough to see the team obtain glory before his career ends, as he remains a star in the league with father time ticking in the background. Or is it? '''Strengths: '''Solid accuracy displayed on both short and intermediate passes. Reads most defensive packages like a map after years of experience. Has solid chemistry with everyone on his team, especially Joey Golden and Davone Bess. Terrific field vision. Able to decieve defenders with his eyes. Strong work ethic. Leads on and off the field. '''Weaknesses: '''Age has slowed what little athleticism he showed years prior. Struggles to connect consistently on deep throws. Sitting duck in the pocket. Known to take chances on tight throws. Tends to get banged up as the season goes on. Not automatic in the 4th quarter.